Mealted Chocolate
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Those dreams sadly ended though when Jack awoke, before they could get to the good part, but not this time as Jack now is playin the game.


**I think I might die writing this... This is a request from TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness... Hope you guys all enjoy, and that I don't disapoint!**

**I don't own ROTG... but I diffently can mess with them :P**

* * *

Jack groned at the smell... the smell of the sweet choc- 'NO!' Jack yelled in his mind 'stop it' he gripped his staff as he hit his forehead with it. Bunny rised an eyebrow at his friends antics, the frost child had been acting weird ever since North had him try hot chocolate. Jack had said he never tried the sweet drink and North was stunned, instantly the coca was infront of him.

Tooth had been angry at North who had just said "Jack, brush teeth after, no?"

Jack's eyes had dimmed as the drink slid down, warming his insides, but the taste, dear moon, that taste.

After eating a full batter of chocolate browine mix, he was DONE! No more sweets for the Guardian of Fun.

The pain it had on his stomach was way to much. He needed though, and staying at Bunnymund's Warren during chocolate seson was taking a toll on him.

The dreams he kept having of two pairs of hands, one scratchy like sandy, and the other soft like fur. They slipped down his body, then came the warm chocolate, it was poured on his chest, and slid down him. The hands were replaced with tounges licking the chocolate off before it dried, but that was all. The hot dream ended with Jack's panting and very hard, hard-on.

Bunny smirked as he looked down at the chocolate, mealting in the pot. Sandy and Bunny of course felt bad about what they were doing, but they couldn't stop.

Those dreams sadly ended though when Jack awoke, before they could get to the good part.

Sandy then shrugged at Bunny, who's apperance changed inside the dream world. Sandy changed, now in the dream world he was as tall as Bunny, with shoulder length messy sandy blond hair, he was like sculpted like a model. Bunny heard Jack shout and he snapped out of the day dream. The chocolate had started to burn the bottom of the pot making the sweet smell turn nasty.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted, laughing lightly as Bunny tossed the pot into the sink.

"Frostbite" Bunny warned the frost child.

Jack smiled at him in a mock sort of way, making Bunny's insides grabbed his staff and walked out the door, saulting the flustered bunny.

* * *

Sandy and Bunny walked through dreams as the headed towards Jacks dream. Both of the Guardians felt horrible as they paused at the edge of the mist. The two looked at eachother, the guilt rushed into them and they turned starting to leave the dream's edge. The world shirfted around them as two cold hands reached out and grabbed them, pulling them into the dream... Jack's dream.

Bunny and Sandy were stunded as Jack smirked.

"You really thought I wouldn't figure it out?" Jack said, and the two gulped.

Jack pulled the two in and whispered "make me scream."

His beautiful blue eyes were changing color as the dream shifted.

Aster moaned as Jack rubbed his left ear, with his left hand, while the right rubbed down his chest. Sandy smirked as he watched the two, Jack playing with Aster. Jack started to slid down Aster's body his cold hands know playing around his inner thighs. Jack's tounge flicked out and lapped up the pre-cum around the tip, Aster arched and his cock pressed against Jacks slightly parted lips. Sandy stood from the car as he watched Jack take Aster into his mouth.

Sandy removed Jack's skin tight pants, smirking as he saw that the boy went without underware,then pulled the boy away from the moaning mess that was Aster.

The blu sweat shirt was removed quickly and Sandy attacked Jack's unguared neck, sucking and nipping at the cold fleash. Aster moved the whimpering boy onto his lap, Sandy now moving his hands to bring the boy's lips into an earth shattering kiss, sand formed a thumbs up sign and Aster slammed into the boy.

Jack screamed out, but it was muffled by Sandy's tounge. Aster pounded into the boy, Jack moving his legs, one wraping around Asters waist the other over his shouder. The kiss was broken when Jack rolled his head back onto Sandy's shoulder, silently screaming as Aster hit his prostate. Sandy's sand clothes disappered and he slipped into the beside Aster, the scream turned into a loud moan as the two older guardians moved. They trust into the cold tight enternce in sync.

Sand moved around the room under Sandy's comand grabbing a mealted brown liquid, as the smell of chocolate hit Jack's nose he moaned. The movments slowed as Sandy poured the chocolate over Jack's chest, the trusting then countinued, Aster though was leaning down to lap at the chocolate. After the chocolate was gone Aster moved to kiss the moaning boy, as Sandy and him aimed for Jack's prostate.

Jack screamed out as they hit the bundle of nerves over and over again. He moved his hands to Aster's cheast, hands twisting into the fur. The three's climax hit, Jack first, then Sandy, and last Bunny.

The dream twisted as they were shaken out of sleep.

* * *

Jack winced lightly as the sun hit his eyes, then he smirked as the dreams events played in is head, and the smell of chocolate wafted into his room.

* * *

**A.N I have died inside... I'm still taking requests... I can't believe I just wrote that...**


End file.
